


Out in the Streets

by NidoranDuran



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Come Eating, Creampie, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gangbang, Group Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Train Sex, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: When Weiss’s love of exhibitionism and public sex meet her desire to stick it to her father after some unkind remarks at the dinner table, she finds herself naked in the streets on a mild winter night, seeking sex from anyone who will give it to her, as long as they take pictures. Pictures she wants to make sure get to all the right people. Commission for thegrimmrwbyfanblog





	1. Chapter 1

Weiss was surprised by how nice she felt as she walked around outside. It was late, winter, and by all accounts she should have been freezing, but she didn't feel nearly as bad as she should have as she walked around in what could only describe as nothing but a pair of boots. Not even big boots either, just her typical high heeled combat boots. And nothing else. In the middle of a cold winter night. And yet, all Weiss really felt, past a slight shiver, was excitement. Freedom. A certain kind of liberation from the stresses that came from being home for the holidays and all of the many things her father seemed to have to say about her so constantly. It was tiring and felt absolutely constant, but now the joke was on her father, as his baby girl walked through the city streets completely naked, knowing full well that she was wildly out of order and loving every sinful second of it.

Exhibitionism wasn't even the worst that Weiss had in mind for her night as she stepped out, the crunch of freshly fallen snow pressed down beneath her feet serving as a reminder her planned night had almost been ruined by the weather; going out in the barely-above-freezing weather was insane enough, but doing it in the middle of snowfall would have been begging for problems. At least, the bad kinds of problems. The kinds of problems she wasn't courting with a lusty little "fuck me" purr as she strutted outside and started to the best places she could think of to find reliably somewhat populated areas. Weiss didn't want to step out onto a bustling main street quite yet, but somewhere that she could find a person or two to look at her.

With each step she took, her lithe, lean body seemed to call out for someone to notice her, the very crux of her plan relying on the hope that people paid her mind as she continued happily down the street. Someone drove by, and honked their horn excitedly at the sight of her firm, perky bubble but bouncing with every step she took. She smiled as another driver hollered at her from their car window; she didn't know what, but she knew that it was precisely the kind of reaction she sought, and each word emboldened her, gave her another reason to keep walking as her body was exposed and completely naked for all to see. A special kind of exhibitionistic thrill shuddered through her as she looked around for someone on foot to entice.

She spotted what she had been after; a man smoking outside of a restaurant, unsuspecting and decent looking enough for her tastes. Striding right up to him, Weiss smiled as she put her arms at her chest like she was cold, careful not to cover up her breasts or the nipples that the biting cold had made rock hard. "Excuse me," she said, and for a moment he looked at her in worry, before the full depth of what was before him soaked in. Weiss's lithe body in all of its naked glory stood there, pale white skin looking even brighter in the street light, breasts small but incredibly perky, her pussy topped with a tuft of white hairs and nothing else. "Would the two of you be willing to help me?'

He clearly didn't know how to respond to that, not sure of what to say or, more pressingly, how much staring was 'acceptable'. It was definitely hard not to stare, as the leanly muscled, fit body drew his eyes again and again, pulling them back in with the force of her naked gravity. "What could I help you with?" he finally asked, uncertain and looking around as though wondering if police were waiting to jump onto him.

"I'm cold," she said, biting her lip and reaching her hands out, taking the hand of both of his and pulling them in close, pressing them onto her breasts and smiling. "But you look so very warm... Would you be willing to help a poor girl warm herself on a cold winter night? I'm sure I would feel a lot better if I was pinned against a wall with your strong, warm body." She let her voice dip into something a little meek and innocent as her eyes softly glimmered. She had seduction down to a science by now, but never before was she doing it on total strangers, let alone in the middle of the cold. This was a test of herself, and she could hardly contain her excitement.

Before she knew it, she was in the grimy alley beside the bar, getting shoved up against the wall as warm, bare hands fondled her breasts. "I don't know what kind of fucked up sorority dare this is but I don't care," he groaned, fiercely pressing into her lips as the gorgeous white-haired girl absolutely enthralled him. Especially as she fumbled with his belt and his jeans, getting his cock out and stroking it eagerly.

"Please, fill me," she whined. "I need to warm up so badly, sir." She licked her lips, lit up with absolute bliss as he shoved his cock right into her, keeping her pinned up against the wall as he started to thrust with feverish, mad delight. The thick cock pushing into her and filling her up left her cooing in delight as she felt it, the girth of a nice, big dick hitting the spot just as she needed it to, and she found herself happily clutching the man. Her back was pressed up tight against the wall, and his warm front helped wash her over with something to savour and press into as her body, for as much as it could handle the temperature of just above freezing, still longed for the warmth she had denied herself in the name of exhibitionism.

As the slick, tight hole seized his cock, the man just gave up wondering what any of this was about and pounding. "Naughty little slut, aren't you?" he panted, groaning as his hips rocked rapidly back and forth, thrusting into her as hard and fast as he could. This wasn't worth questioning, not when a greedy, slick pussy so snugly held onto his cock, not when the naked, needy body pressed into his for warmth and comfort, for the craven need of another's touch. "Even the cold can't stop you from getting off on exposing yourself."

"It's true," Weiss moaned, biting her lip as she pressed into him eagerly, loving the feeling of his rigid cock rocking back and forth inside of her. She was so needy, so lit up by absolute desperation, and she craved nothing more than to be filled utterly and overwhelmed with pleasure. "I love exposing myself, and I can't let a little bit of snow stop me from doing it. Not when I know that men love my body so much that they'll--ah! That they'll fuck me so well. And you really like my body, don't you?"

Weiss was an exhibitionist by nature, loving nakedness almost as much as she loved eyes on her body, the attention that came with it and the sexual excitement that both she and whoever she had forced into voyeurism gained. Being lusted after, being admired, and even sometimes, when she felt extra naughty, having sex in dangerous, nearly public places. It was a bizarre way to explore sex and she knew it it, but it had proven so good that now she was abandoning all pretense of composure and letting strangers in on the action. Walking around naked and courting strange men to fuck her was the ultimate pinnacle of the thrill she had been after for far too long, and she had Daddy Schnee to thank for it all. All it had taken was a few remarks at the Christmas dinner table just a touch too dismissive and insulting, and a few nights later, there Weiss was, getting fucked in an alley.

The way he touched her was all the proof Weiss needed that she had made the right decision to pursue this. The pleasure was immediate, and she found herself clinging to him and whining. "I want you to cum inside of me, but only halfway. Then, pull out and cum on my stomach." It was a very specific demand, but she had good reason for it. "And if you want to snap a picture to show your friends..."

"There need to be more girls like you," he groaned, unable to believe what he was hearing. It was absolutely ridiculous, a fantastical and unrealistic letter sent to a scandalous magazine come to life and whining as she nuzzled into his neck. There was nothing he wanted more than to make the demands of this weird girl come true, and his cock hammered in and out of her with the intent of doing just that as her legs spread out and wrapped loosely around him. "But sure, I'll do it." There was no beating this luck, but he sure as hell didn't care as he went all out with her slick hole, being asked to do things he was all too happy to oblige.

Weiss came before he did, gasping as she leaned her head back against the wall, and cried out, "I need your cum," with all the whining delight of someone who was far more gone on the outside than she was in the outside. She was playing along to be what he wanted, all a part of the exhibitionism; she was a pervert and in need of a good fuck, sure, but the role of mewling sex kitten would draw so much more out of him, and she could not have been happier to play it as her orgasm rocked through her, made her buck and whine in absolute bliss. Back and forth her hips rolled, inner walls clenching down around the cock inside of her, and she was absolutely lit up in delight.

Unable to resist the sudden tightness and the whimpering, he came, fulfilling his promise as half of a hefty load was pumped up into her pussy, before he pulled out and let the rest of his cum streak up along her lean tummy, running up in a few strands of cum that left her with something to look messy with, shooting up from her pubic hair to slightly past her navel. "Any chance I can get your number?"

"Sorry," Weiss said with a shake of her head. "But I'll make sure you've got something to remember me by." She smiled as he whipped out his phone, and Weiss was all too happy to perform for him again.

Being photographed was another fun little kink for Weiss, tying into her desire to expose herself, and she got a little bit wild with the suggestions. A shot of her against the wall with a satisfied look and her thighs slick with her nectar. One of her bent forward against the wall as cum startled to leak from her creampied hole. A few of her kissing and nuzzling up against the now sticky and wet cock. One of her with it all the way down her throat holding up double V signs for good measure. She couldn't help but to play the model a little bit and make sure that she left a mark on his phone, and to make her desire for those pictures to be shared as apparent as possible.

It wasn't something most guys heard when a girl posed for nude photos, but Weiss wasn't a typical kind of girl. She had plans, and those plans involved openly encouraging anything people snapped of her to go online, to circulate the sight of her body far across the internet. And if it found her way back to Daddy that his daughter was publicly naked and getting fucked, all the better.

Fuck him.

It didn't take very long for Weiss to find someone else to fuck her, but this time, they didn't take to the alley. She yelped in surprise as he pushed onto her hands and knees right in the middle of the sidewalk, careless as he yelled out, "Look at this naked slut begging me to fuck her!" to draw the eyes of a few people walking about. Her knees pressed down onto the cold, hard concrete, and before she could respond with anything sensible there was a dick out and slamming into her pussy, making her only response become a ragged, excited howl that only served to draw even more eyes from people thinking the first call was just drunk, stupid bragging.

Eyes fell onto Weiss from all over as she was railed, some people heading off in panic and embarrassment at what was happening, or just wanting to clear out in case someone called the police, but other people weren't quite so hasty to leave. They stared, not sure what to make of the weird girl suddenly getting fucked, but not so opposed to it that they wouldn't stick around and enjoy the view as they watched her go. It was the spark she craved, a certainty that she was all too happy to feed into as she was taken, publicly fucked and given everything that she could have wanted from the twisted pursuit she had set out to indulge in. Being fucked on her hands and knees right on the dirty sidewalk wasn't where she thought it would have gone, but as people stared guiltily from a distance, she knew it was exactly what she needed.

Back and forth his hips slammed, smacking against her ass with each thrust and making it bounce as she was taken relentlessly. The pleasure was incredible, made only better still by the growing swell of need within her. Although she was already one orgasm down, Weiss didn't feel even the least bit done yet, brimming with energy that she channeled into pushing back against the cock and moaning, "It feels so good. I-I hope you all enjoy watching me!" She was the start of her own little street show, a semi-private event late into the night that was made only better by the fact that people were staring at her like they wanted to run over and start fucking her mouth. She wished they would, but alas, it seemed none of them had the courage to do that.

But people did take out their cameras.

In so many ways, it was even better than having her face fucked, and she played up for the cameras as they zoomed in on her face and her dangling breasts. "Ah, I love this so much. Please, post this online, let everyone know just what kind of girl I am." She was aflame now, knowing that she was being captured once more, that her body would spread out further with every person who had footage or photos of her. Weiss knew that if she went on with this, if she encouraged people to record her and put it online, then she would be able to go to bed at night knowing that at that moment, people may have been looking at her body. Touching themselves to the sight of her leaking with cum or getting fucked. It was everything she craved, and she could go out, compile all the proof of her little night and use it to her own advantage. Even then, she could see people too far away to hear clearly or at all moving their lips as they held their cameras up, and she had to know what they were saying about her. If she found their videos, she could hear it all, and enjoy it.

When Weiss came, she did so with a needy cry, still playing her emotions up as she was slammed into one final time and cum flooded into her slick, needy hole. She quivered and let out the most gleeful, excitable noises as she and the man fucking her came simultaneously, her greedy pussy spasming around and twitching cock as she felt the hot gush of cum into her snatch. It was so good that she almost stumbled in trying to get up to her feet again, whining as cum ran down her thighs and her knees were all dirtied up from the dirt on the ground. But she didn't think to clean it up; how better to proposition more action than to have dirtied up knees?

The lesson was one learned well when she found her next guy, who put her down onto her knees and grabbed hold of her head. She'd hardly been able to get a word out before he went right into facefucking her, and all she'd asked him was to please give her a facial when he was done. And from there, it was all brutal, harsh oral. Which was probably Weiss's favorite kind, loving the dominant feeling of fingers in her hair pushing her mouth into place against someone's naughty bits and forced to orally service them hard. In this case, that meant a nice, thick cock plunging down her gullet and making her struggle to breathe, choking as she took it all in stride.

It wasn't that Weiss was surprised by how many men were willing to fuck a naked, cum-dripped girl wandering the streets at night, but she was most definitely surprised that they were all just the kind of man she wanted to run into when naked. The kind who would take her hard and rough, her invitation for sex being taken to the harshest extent. She loved that fact, something so excited about the way that she was treated with absolute debauchery. She liked rough sex, liked being manhandled, liked being taken and called filthy words while she choked on a fat cock and felt everything becoming just perfect in the heat of the moment. She was a girl with simple tastes and straightforward desires, and all of them found their place here as she rocked back and forth, head dragged back and forth along a cock.

Saliva dripped down her chin, and Weiss was once more glad she was out in above-freezing weather, because she was making an absolute mess of herself in the process. She salivated with the pressure of a cock resting on her tongue, and as it plunged right down her throat to make her gag, she could do nothing to clear her mouth out aside from just drooling all over herself, and given that it made her look even more ragged and filthy, she was more than happy to add spit to the equation, her freshly cleaned chest getting drips of saliva running down it. But all in the name of getting off, she decided, and happily accepted the cock pounding down her throat.

Words bunched up in Weiss's chest, wanting so badly to let them out amid all the moans and choking sounds she made, but they could wait, as breath came scarcely enough to her. But that was part of the fun, wasn't it? In having her throat plugged, in really having to struggle to handle the brutal oral pounding she took as she held out against it, able to endure it and hold out, to draw excitement from it. To have both hands planted firmly onto the thighs of the man hammering down her throat rather than to touch herself so that she'd get even hornier and even needier... Weiss was willing to admit she had some weird conceptions about what qualified as good sex but she would not apologize to anyone for her love of a good facefucking.

"Cum on my face!" was the first thing she cried when she was pulled off of the cock, riding the wave of a needy gasp as a wet, slimy cock smacked down against her face, and she was more than happy to moan and pant at the same time as she felt the cock twitch against her. He came hard and faster, spraying thick strands of gooey spunk all over his face as she took his cock in hand and guided it, smearing the lines of cum along her features to leave her with an nice, salty mask of hot cream before begging for all the photos to be taken that only helped cement what she was doing. Always with the pictures. Things were only getting better for Weiss as she moved on, each load leaving her happier and perkier than the last, the warmth of her sinful thrills helping to stave off the chill of being out in such frightening weather.

The bright lights of an arcade briefly supplied some warmth for Weiss, as she presented herself with a proud purr of, "Who wants to play?" as all the nerds out late at night turned in surprise to see a naked, cum-covered girl built like a huntress leaning against the doorway and winking in their directions.

Photo opportunities abounded as she found people who were all too happy to keep mementos of the occasion, not only to jerk to later, but to show their friends, knowing nobody would believe their story otherwise. She used it to her advantage and got plenty of pictures taken as she fucked guys across the arcade; bent over the pool table, riding their lap while they played a racing game, but her absolute favorite involved some fighting game she hadn't learned the name of.

Knelt down with her back to the machine, Weiss pulled out the cocks of both guys who played a match with the special rules that they had to handle getting a double blowjob from the weird naked girl who'd walked in. Winner got to fuck her. It was a real test of focus for both them and for Weiss, as they had to try and contend with the pleasure she was all too happy to shower them with to an aggressive and fervid degree. She held both cocks in her hands, stroking rapidly as she leaned in to one, sucking the cock down happily, her mouth almost like a vacuum as it slurped dick right down. She'd move back and forth between the two of them, giving each dick equal attention and doing her best to handle the workload, holding on to what she could as she put herself through the worst she could in the process.

But it was warm inside, and her knees weren't on snowy concrete anymore, but carpet. It was a weird thing to find relieving, but with two big dicks to suck on she didn't care, moaning as she made the night of these nerds too busy in an arcade late at night to go hit a bar like normal boys. She knew she was hitting on a special kind of market with this one, sucking off guys who probably weren't going to get laid any time soon, and giving them a special late year treat to enjoy; her body in its eager, offered up entirety.

Weiss couldn't go back from a sloppy blowjob. They set the stage for the night, and once she got all out and dirty, she simply refused to slow down. Given the fact that she had opened things up on such a messy deepthroating, she had to go all out with these nerd cocks too, drooling and slobbering all over them as she moaned happily, burning with a bubbling arousal that she couldn't get enough of, knowing that she was pushing her self further and further into need, and that once the 'winner' was declared she'd able to vent all of that relief. But for the moment, she worked to dutifully slurp the cocks down, holding nothing back as she gave these boys the surprise debauchery of a life time.

Struggling to hold their orgasms back until the match was over so that they wouldn't make some vital last-second mistake, whenever the arcade machine boomed with the victory call in its deep voice, Weiss knew she was to pull back as she got sprayed down with two more loads splattered all over her face. "Mm, who's the lucky boy who gets to fuck me now?" she'd ask, and pull back, climbing up onto a nearby arcade machine, the buttons clicking down as she parked her ass right onto them, and then her legs would wrap around the waist of the boy ready to take her as he shoved his cock into her already thoroughly used and creampied pussy.

"Oh, it's so good!" she moaned as he started to fuck her, the blinking lights and chiming noises not doing a damn thing to shake Weiss's excitement as she licked her lips. "Nngh, I need to get me some nerd cock more often, you boys are amazing!"

After the arcade, Weiss was back out on the streets, and before she knew it, she had her palms flat on the hood of a car, her bubble butt raised high as a hand crashed down on it harshly. The loud smacking noise it made had Weiss yelling in excitement, and she wiggled her hips and whined, "Stop teasing me already. Please. My ass is pristine. Untouched, and all yours. Just fuck it already, come on." She had cum all over her face. In her hair. Streaking along her body. Leaking out of her pussy. She was a wreck, but her ass, save for one guy who came on the cheeks, was absolutely untouched, and she was eager to throw away the only hole left neglected that night.

"Can you cum just from having your ass fucked?" the man asked with a groan as he shoved his way into her. He held his camera phone with one hand, recording the entire thing as he reached up to grab her white ponytail and tug back on it, making sure she was looking back toward the camera with sultry eyes as he took her. 'This shit's going everywhere."

"Please, yes. Show everyone. Let everyone know hat I love having my ass fucked, and that I can get off from it. My hands aren't leaving your car until I cum, and I won't touch my pussy at all. This is all anal. I just love getting fucked, no matter how." Her voice hitched and twisted, contorting around rapid breaths as she was subjected to the harsh anal claiming she'd needed. Pleasure surged through her hard as she was handled with a rough, reckless disregard for anything other than pleasure. But that was how she was loving it. The camera catching every moan, expression, and bounce of her ass. She was lit up with pure excitement as the harsh fucking continued. She wasn't even done with her night, but everything was going so perfectly, and she didn't know how to deal with it, but she knew that she was having the time of her life in trying. Taking the harsh, rapid pounding left her so satisfied. But not sated. Her libido was only swelling up hotter as she further indulged in her trashy kinks.

"Listen to this slut moaning," he snickered to the camera. "You guys are going to be so jealous of me when you see this. Her ass is so tight, I can't believe how. How many guys have fucked you tonight, whore?" He didn't care about throwing some vulgarities at her, even getting insulting as he slammed forward; she seemed the kind of girl to get off on being called filthy names and being given a little humiliation, given her naked, cummy wandering through the streets and pleas to be recorded while fucked.

"So many," she whined. She didn't even count how many boys there were in the arcade, just went with it as she spent a solid while in there getting fucked, and now she was back out on the streets and happier for it. The cold was back, chilling her body and making her nipples harden again. She had come to love the cold, found it keeping her awake and alert, making the warmth of a nice, blood-filled cock pushing inside of her so much more satisfying, and the rumbling car she leaned against provided some sensation too. "But it doesn't matter, because it's not enough! I need more cock."

True to her word, Weiss came hard from anal penetration alone, screaming in bliss as she threw her head back and took the shuddering bliss, the pure swell of excitement that surged across every inch of her. It was an infectious buzz of elation as she came, her pussy grasping nothing at all as she threw her head back, gaze turned to stare into the camera as she lost herself from nothing but a bout of rough anal sex, and earned her reward for it; a nice, gooey anal creampie to leave her twisting happily as she slumped down onto the car, moaning as he pulled back. Cum leaked from her gaping hole immediately, joining the trickling mess her pussy made as some more video and pictures were taken of her bent over the hood and staring happily at the camera.

Fucking her way through town, she eventually found herself at the subway station, a wicked smirk on her face as she get fucked by the ticket seller in exchange for free fare and then slipped onto the next car. A car packed with enough people going to and from bars that when she said, "I will let anyone who wants a turn come and get whatever they want," as she slumped down onto one of the empty rows of seats in the train car, legs spread out to reveal her sopping wet pussy, and she didn't even have to wait very long for people to come rushing after her, and for her to get the train gangbang of her dreams.

Weiss's exhibitionism and public sex kinks left her with a burning need for videos about people acting out the fantasy scenarios that Weiss was now living, and one of her favorites was the idea of getting gangbanged on the train, a whole genre of porn tailored to that fantasy. From simply being groped, fondled, and fucked by one person in a crowded train without anyone else knowing to the entire car's occupants railing her--pun very much intended--as hard as they could, she had longed for something this depraved in so long, and lost herself in so many videos that now, as she watched people scrambling up into line to get at her, her heart nearly burst out of her chest in excitement.

It all started off simply enough, with Weiss slumped back in her seat, men taking turns kneeling down a bit and slamming into her, fucking her in her seat as she whined in delight, twisting happily around the bliss of getting fucked as she whined things like, "Treat me like your little train slut," and, "I hope you're all recording this. If you don't spread my pictures around, I don't want you to fuck me." It was a good way to keep the tensions high as people went all out in capturing every depraved second, focused on the writhing little Schnee heiress, who nobody recognized at the moment, but she hoped that before long, people would. That was the idea, wasn't it? To expose herself until someone lucked into figuring out who it was and triggered a massive shit storm.

She didn't care what the consequences were, because nothing that could be done to her would have possibly been as harsh as what would be done to her family name through doing this, the shame her father was about to feel. Getting her brains fucked out on the side was simply an amazing side effect to the whole depraved plan.

Nobody knew what to make of the white-haired girl drenched with cum and stepping into their car asking them to fuck her had spread pictures of it. Some kind of weird viral marketing for a new porn site maybe? They had no idea, but she looked hot enough for them to gladly contribute to this little social experiment or whatever it was, not caring about anything other than the tightness of her slick, desperate cunt clenching around their cocks as one after another, men came deep into her.

Weiss moaned as her pussy was ravaged, round after round treating her to bigger and bigger accumulations of cum pumped into her. "I'm going to get knocked up if you keep this going but I don't want to stop!" she cried out as her eyes rolled back. She was on a safe day, but nobody needed to know that as she was taken harshly, cummed in again and again. Each time the subway made a stop, more people were stepping on, confused but eager to join in, and with the pressures of people not wanting to waste their stops, it wasn't long before Weiss was doing even more than just getting fucked.

Down on her hands and knees once more, Weiss was getting spitroasted, moaning as a cock hammered into her face harder than any she'd felt before. Slammed forward down her throat to leave her choking and drooling in pure bliss, taking the harsh treatment that she was loving every second of, while someone else slammed into her pussy, moving boldly and without a care for how may other loads of cum had been pumped into her from countless other men, because her slick twat remained so tight and so eager. Back and forth she rocked as the cocks pushed in and out of her from both ends, making her head spin in absolute delight as she was taken so harshly, not knowing how to handle herself but loving every second of it as she slobbered all over a nice, thick cock.

Then she was on the lap of one guy, double penetrated and howling in delight as her ass and pussy were fucked hard, the two guys utterly out of sync and having no idea how to work together, but she didn't care. Not as she got her hand around a cock, lifting it up and orally worshiping his heavy ball sac as she stared up at him, smoldering gaze directed at the lens of his camera as she moaned. "Two cocks inside of me isn't enough. I need yours too," she whined as she licked all over his sac, jerking his dick off against her face. She loved every excuse she could get to find some room for more cock as she was treated to the long line of men who had no desire to do anything but pound her raw. It was so incredible, and a little bit of sucking on someone's nuts amid all the facefuckings proved a nice change of pace as she worked him over, his entire sac in her mouth and his cock resting on her face as he came. Her fingers were once more up in a double V as she posed for a picture, and hoped this one most of all would hit the web.

When finally Weiss got off the subway, she had no idea what stop she was even at or what part of town she was in, but covered in more cum now than ever before, Weiss didn't even care, stumbling up to the street and moaning as she looked around, getting right back down to work at fucking people on her way through the street.

She was amazed by just how many people were willing to fuck a strange girl wearing nothing but boots and disturbingly large volumes of semen, but there she was, discovering that people were apparently into that, or at least willing to be if it meant some guilt free casual sex in the middle of the night, but she didn't shy away from being whatever people wanted her to be. A craven whore, a poor girl unable to control her appetites, just some fucked up kinkster. A lot of people went with sorority dares to a point where she wondered if there was a value in trying to scheme and bet one of her teammates into this same position, but it would have to wait.

One after another, Weiss fucked one or two, sometimes even three men at a time, pushed up against alley walls, driven to the ground, held up and pounded... She was losing track of all the ways she'd been taken. There were so many cocks, so many orgasms, but no matter how messy she was, Weiss didn't feel like she was losing strength or energy. She was a mess, but she got up and walked just fine, not even particularly bow-legged even after a series of rough fucks that should have left her floored. She was too lit up to care, burning with the intensity and lust of someone who was far past the point of giving a shit any more. Weiss lived only to indulge now.

Passing by a bachelor party, Weiss couldn't help but purr as she took the lucky man for a ride on his last night. "I'm so glad I got a cock this good before some bitch got it on lock down," Weiss whined as she rode his lap hard. He lay on the ground, groaning as the half-naked girl bounced in his lap, his incredibly long cock pushing into her deep as she rode him relentlessly. "And you seem pretty lucky, stumbling onto me on your last night as a free man. Are you glad you found a pussy this nice to fuck?" she teased, licking her lips as he lay there, nervous and a little bit tipsy, unsure what to make of this as his friends coerced him into fucking a girl right in the middle of the street and not even bothering to cover things up. They were out in the open, where anyone could see.

As she rode them, the friends of tomorrow's groom stood around Weiss, jerking their cocks off as they pointed them toward her, recording the amazing, incriminating sight in what could have easily been a relationship killer in the near future. But Weiss didn't care any more, drunk on cock and racing toward another powerful orgasm without a shred of hesitation. Why worry about things like that when she felt so fucking good? All she wanted as what she got, as the groom yelled and came inside of her pussy, and the seven wedding guests all came onto her body, showing her in a nice bukkake to leave her all creamy and brazen as she pulled up off of his cock and smirked. "If she ever dumps you, get in touch with me," she purred. "I'll give you all the feel-good sex a cock that big deserves."

Naturally, it was then when the flash of police lights flickered along the buildings, and the wedding party ran away in a panic, leaving Weiss to turn nervously around.

Police officers! It was a little bit on the nose, but Weiss supposed if she was to be brought back to her father's doorstep drenched with cum and accused of indecent public sexual acts, it would be a good enough blow to her father's pride. He'd pay them off to not press any charges, of course, and the big shit-eating grin she wore during his speech would be one smeared with cum. "Is there something wrong, officers?' she asked, as though copious amounts of semen was a perfectly reasonable thing to wear in the middle of the street.

"We got reports of a naked girl having sex with people in the streets," one of them said. "I guess that would be you?"

"Oh, it is. I'm sorry officers, I just got a little bit carried away is all." She stepped forward with a smirk. "Are you here to arrest me?"

But what she got back was far, far better than that, as the two officers snickered and reached for their pants. "Not quite."

The biggest cocks that Weiss had handled that night happened to belong to the pair of police officers who came to step in and 'break up' her little voyeuristic journey. Both incredibly hung cops were all too happy to grab hold of her, slapping a pair of handcuffs onto her and keeping her hands behind her back as she was bent over the car. "Let's check her," one of them snickered, shoving fingers into her gaping holes and making her whine, their forceful 'frisking' getting her all wild as they fondled her harshly, slapping at her ass and asking her if she knew how many laws she was breaking.

"I don't know the exact number, officer, but why don't you tell me?" she whined. "I want to know how naughty I've been tonight." She smiled, biting her lip as things went even better than planned. A pair of big dicked police men roughing her up? She was more than happy to get behind that. "I know I have a right to remain silent, but I don't think I want to, so can either of you make me scream?" She was being cheesy as could be, but after a long night of cock, she felt like it was all she could do, needing to coax people into giving her their all.

For her cheesy remark, she ended up fucked over the hood of the police car again, hands cuffed behind her back as her hair was pulled on and her ass was slapped. It was exactly what she would have wanted from the harsh treatment as one of the cops took to pounding her as the other stood there and happily watched, idly stroking his cock just to keep it hard and wait his turn. She loved the treatment he gave her, a harsher over the hood fuck than she'd had before as the officer showed absolutely no qualms about shoving her down against the car harshly, pressing her cheek right down against the cold metal as he ploughed her. She was held down through it all, even her writhing, bucking orgasm, strong hands keeping her in place as she howled and twisted about. "I knew you could make me scream!" she cried out as cum gushed into her pussy.

Then, she was tossed into the back seat of the cop car and fucked again, her ass taken brutally by the other officer as she lay there on her back, her hands pinned down and wriggling happily, fingernails dug into her spine as she whined, her pussy neglected as it drooled the cum of countless men. "We're going to have to clean this place out because of you. It's going to smell like someone got gangbanged in here."

"This slut was getting gangbanged when we found her," his partner reminded him. "And probably a whole bunch of times before. I can't believe we've got girls like this running around the city at night."

"I can't either, but I don't mind at all."

Then, she was pulled back out, held up in the air easily by both men as they sandwiched her body between theirs, fucking the hole their partner had already claimed as their strong hands groped her body every which way. It was as good a capstone as she could have ever hoped for, treated to an ice, harsh double penetration from the biggest dicks of the night. It was everything she craved, her slutty exhibitionist experiment a height so great that police called to get rid of her had decided to take justice into their own hands and just fuck some respect for the law into her. Not that it really worked.

When she was cummed inside of each hole one last time, Weiss finally seemed content, slumping down against the car and panting as she had hit one too many orgasms. How many orgasms had it been in total? She was too fuck drunk to tell anymore. "We should get her home now. Where do you live?"

As Weiss told them her address, their jaws dropped, connecting the hair and the address, and sharing a look of worry. "We just fucked Schnee's kid," one of them said, looking briefly like he was about to panic, before his smile widened. "Holy shit. Yeah, you're going to get driven home alright. Hot damn!" He had not been expecting to be fucking near-royalty on the street corner, but he was all too happy to cheer and call excitedly as he got into the driver's seat.

Weiss got to ride shotgun in the cop car all the way home. Well, almost; would it count if she knelt in front of the passenger's seat and lay there with a police officer's dick embedded in her throat the entire ride? She decided it counted well enough and that she'd go with it, as she sucked the officer off all the way back home with gusto, earning several loads splashing down her throat in the time it took them to drive her back up to her home in the rich part of town again, after her subway orgy had thrown her way off course. But she didn't mind; more time to suck on a fat cock, she reasoned.

"If you ever want to get in trouble again, do it in our neighborhood," they said with a laugh, uncuffing her and then slapping her ass before they kicked her out of the car, driving away silently and without their lights flashing, so as not to alert anyone in the house.

Weiss snuck back in the same way she'd snuck out; through her bedroom window, left open just a crack to make escape simple. She happily slipped into the warm comfort of home once more, drenched with cum, reeking of an orgy and absolutely blissed out as she stumbled into the bathroom attached to her bedroom. She needed a shower, and washed all the cum off her body and out of her hair, before slumping down onto the floor of the tub. As it set in what she had just done, the pleasure hit her hard enough that she needed to rub a few more orgasms out. Weiss had just openly let everyone on the street use her body for hours, deep into the middle of the night, and she could not have been happier.

No, that wasn't true. She'd be happier once those pictures went out, and she could see if Papa Schnee could do anything to his little girl worse than she had just done to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a short beast scene after the cut at the end of the chapter. It ties into nothing plot-wise and can easily be skipped if that isn't your cup of tea.

Weiss slid the lock on the changing room door shut and quickly turned around to stare at Yang, eyes lit up wide as she said, "Okay, it's time. Strip!"

This had all sounded like a joke up until now, but as Yang watched Weiss slide the bag off of her shoulder and began to strip down to nothing, this all became far more of a reality than she was ready for. "Oh fuck, you're serious," she said, eyes widening as they caught sight of Weiss's pale body being happily revealed, the revelation she wasn't wearing any panties leaving her with the first intentional peek at her teammate's pussy she'd ever taken--it was hard to share a room with four girls and not accidentally see some skin sometimes. All the cockiness drained out of her with that realization.

"Did you think I wasn't?" Weiss asked, stuffing her dress into the bag. "Now come on, get those clothes off. You agreed to come with me, and you can't back out now. You know you can't." She smiled, holding it open in Yang's direction as her lips curled into a broad, excited smile.

When it was asked like that, Yang found herself feeling a bit silly. Weiss's love of nudity and sleeping around weren't exactly a secret to her friends, but Weiss had confided in her about a few weeks earlier when she had taken it all to the next level and waked around the streets at night in nothing but boots, letting an endless stream of strangers fuck her every which way, saying it was about getting back at her father while also having the time of her life. And then, brazenly, made an invitation for Yang to join her on her next 'outing', mentioning a way to strike back at her own parents a little bit too and to have some fun. Then, to top it off, Weiss had the fucking gall to outright dare Yang to do it and talked up how much of a thrill it would be, and pride kicked in, leaving Yang declaring she'd do it and that she'd probably do it better than Weiss could.

And now, Yang was nervously stripping in the changing stall of some clothes store she'd never been in before. Weiss had decided for a change of scenery this time around, and to hit up the mall for her next public conquest. Piece by piece Yang gingerly undressed, realizing she could never come back to this mall again once this sinful deed was done, and she moved almost reluctantly as that creeping realization hit her harder and harder by the second. She knew that pulling out now would only ensure she'd have that dare hung over her head for the rest of time, and she had to give it a shot.

Weiss leaned forward and grabbed a handful of Yang's breast as she disrobed. "It'll be fine," she said, rolling her eyes and leaning closer in to slap at her ass. "The boys will love you, and you'll be in love with this." She helped Yang stuff her clothes into the bag, which ensured they could keep their clothes safe and on hand, rather than having to keep them in the stall and risk them being stolen. Not that Weiss intended to walk home with clothes on, of course--she just didn't want to lose a nice dress. Yang's boots went in last, as Weiss supplied Yang with a pair of yellow high heels, deciding that the two of them were going to wear something classy for the day, although mostly Weiss just wanted their asses to look better, especially hers, as she stared at Yang's taut form and her ample breasts, and knew she'd need all the advantage she could get in the looks department.

Slinging the bag over her shoulder, the Schnee heiress opened up the stall door and took Yang by the hand, holding it extra tightly for comfort as she boldly stepped out of the changing stall and dragged her friend out with her, and immediately, the immense thrill of public nudity washed over Weiss once more. It was an addictive feeling, and the knowledge she was going to once more have the time of her life getting fucked made it so much more enticing to Weiss as immediately, eyes fell onto the naked girl walking out in nothing but a pair of high heels. 

Yang didn't know what to feel as she felt the eyes on her. She was only ever really naked for anyone when she was about to fuck them, and even though she favoured fast, sloppy, half-clothed affairs just for the sake of how much more exciting it was to tear someone's clothes away and start rutting. A shudder ran up her spine as people looked at her, the bounce in her breasts visible and unfettered, for anyone and everyone to see. She felt naked, which sounded stupid when she actually formed the thought, but this was a level of exposure she wasn't used to, and she didn't know what to make of the tingling sensation running through her, her cheeks going bright pink as she wondered if this was what Weiss was feeling, too.

Weiss walked Yang right out in the middle of the shop floor and called attention to herself. 'Take as many pictures as you'd like!" she yelled out. "Our bodies are so hot that they should be spread all across the internet, but I need something more than that. My friend here needs to know what it's like to get fucked in public, and I need a stud to volunteer to fuck her into learning what it's like. And of course, any boys who want to fuck me too are more than welcome to."

All the phones being whipped out made Yang even more nervous, and the sudden feeling of hands grabbing her from behind didn't help either. She had to fight back every instinct she had as she was manhandled and bent forward by a man saying, "I'd love to help out a girl like you." Instead of kicking him from behind, she simply gulped nervously, feeling the buckle of his belt swat against her ass as he got his pants down. The eyes on her only seemed more scrutinizing than ever, and she couldn't help but shiver nervously as her head spun about in frustration. If Weiss ended up being wrong about how good this was, she was going to kill her.

Hands grabbed at her hips and everyone staring at her seemed to have a different reaction. Some judging her, some envying her, some wishing they had the courage to stuff their dick in her face and tell her she was a hot little slut who looked like she'd give good head. All those thoughts and more played on the gallery of faces that she looked at in shame, until the cock slammed into her and she found herself howling in surprise, head hanging low as she was immediately taken from behind, a big dick hammering away at her pussy without mercy. Her hands grabbed at her knees to hold herself steady and upright as she felt it, and she knew in that moment that she was going to be in for something more than she knew how to deal with.

Back and forth the cock hammered, the blonde's pussy growing wetter with every thrust as what Yang felt wasn't even remotely what she had expected. She was looking forward to shame, embarrassment, some deeply filthy and depraved sense that Weiss had just sought to humiliate her through tricking her into this. But she felt good. And somehow all the eyes on her made it feel better, hitting some exhibitionistic, performative corner of her mind that relished in the attention she was getting, and it was to her great shock that she began to moan as she was ploughed without mercy by some man she didn't even know the face of.

Weiss ran fingers through Yang's hair as a man sidled up behind her, groping and fondling her as she reached over to the side and slightly behind her, stroking his cock eagerly. "I knew you'd love this," she moaned, licking her lips as she helped support her friend. "Everyone make sure you're taking pictures of this! And put them online, put them everywhere. I want to be able to find mementos of the occasion when my friend learned that she loved being a free use slut in public!" Having someone else there made this more enticing for Weiss, gave her something to hold onto as she relished in the filthy attention that came to both of them at once, while still having a friend to share this with; it was a warmth and personal touch missing from getting fucked by strangers.

"Ahh, f-f-fuck!" Yang bit her lip, moaning louder as she embraced this all. It hadn't taken long at all, and she found herself almost embarrassed by the speed with which she was sinking down into acceptance of this, but, in her own words, "This feels so good! I'm going to cum, nngh, please don't stop, I--ah!" She cried out in bliss as her orgasm struck, a quick and surprisingly shame-free feeling of pure delight, as the pleasure surged hotly through her, and she went in a span of minutes from reluctantly undressed to climaxing in public, lit up by the thrill of all the people watching her at her most intimate, and then lit up even more by the gush of cum flooding into her needy, spasming twat. She heard the sound of phone cameras clicking, saw a few flashes, and knew others were recording video, but somehow, that only made it hotter.

Pushing her lips up to Yang's ear, Weiss purred, "I knew you were just like me, slut," on her way down to her knees, the cock she had been jerking off needing more than that as she got onto all fours and said, "Please fuck my pretty face, sir," like a sweet little thing, which made it all the more exciting for the next sound she made to be a choking sound as the cock slammed down her throat. Another man came at her from behind, quickly pushing his pants down as the sight of Yang getting creamed emboldened him to join in, getting to his knees and shoving into her pussy.

Yang sank down to her knees as two men stepped up before her, her hands reaching into their pants as she purred, "You can both be my first public blowjob," as she got them undressed, not even caring anymore about the fact she wouldn't be able to shop here ever again now that she was sucking dick in the middle of the shop floor, but one of the men who stepped up was most definitely a store employee, and that thought made her smile as she got their cocks out, grabbing eager hold of both of them and giving them a few appraising strokes as she felt out their size before leaning in and getting to work.

Double blowjobs was something Yang had never done before, only ever seen in porn. A hot thought, but one that never sleeping with more than one person at a time meant she wasn't really able to try out. Until now, and that exciting little spark of realization definitely helped her realize she was onto something special here, as she worked back and forth, sucking the two cocks down hungrily and letting herself get as wild and sloppy as she wanted. Videos were being recorded of this, and yet nothing about that fact kept her from slobbering all over both dicks, gladly getting a nice mess of drool all over her chin and running down her tits as she worked to get the guys off at any cost, and what better to make a boy blow his load than to sloppily throat his cock while staring up at him with a pair of lusty purple eyes just begging to cum?

Down on her hands and knees, Weiss had missed this. Missed the primal, depraved thrill of public sex and the way that she was so sluttily throwing all caution to the wind. She'd long since wanted to throw herself back into the crazy swell of public use again, and being spitroasted in the middle of a clothing store was the solution she needed, the sweet fulfillment of every twisted, hungry thought that dominated her mind and left her aching for everything she could get. What could have been better than this? Knowing that Yang was beside her and hearing all those sloppy noises made her feel so much better, because Yang had gone from unsure to slut in seconds flat and that meant she wasn't going to have to do any more convincing, and could instead do a whole lot more fucking.

Hands grabbed at Yang's curly, bouncy hair when it was time. So deep in her single-minded focus on sucking cock, she hadn't even noticed she was working the guys over so hungrily until they were physically pulling her off of their cocks to cum on her face. Her hands kept stroking, kept working them over to earn every drop she could get as she stared up at them. "Cum on my face," she pleaded, and the words alone made the men melt, made them groan and blow their loads, blasting her face with shots of gooey, hot spunk as they stared down at her, so pathetic and needy but smiling brighter as each drop of cum fed into the monster brewing inside of her. "Wow," she moaned, looking around at all the people still staring at her. Some people had left, mostly the people disgusted by this show of depravity, but there was still a hefty, eager audience of men and women who were loving the sight before them, and as Yang stumbled back up to her feet she felt like she had really found something special.

Weiss licked her lips as she got up to her feet as well, creampied and facialed and looking like she could not have been happier about it. "I knew you'd come around fast, but... Fuck." Weiss grabbed hold of Yang, pulling her into a kiss and spitting some of the cum she'd earned into her mouth in the process. "Were you only pretending to be bothered by it to begin with?"

"No," Yang said, as she gladly held her teammate close for a moment, before slipping away, licking her lips and watching Weiss bend over to grab her bag. The two walked out of the store, and Yang now strutted out there with much more confidence, rocking her heels and the cum she wore like she knew she was the hottest bitch in the room. "But it felt so good so fast, and I didn't think that having so many people watch me or fucking strangers would be so exciting." As they walked down the broad aisle of the mall, she was exposed suddenly to many, many more people, and she was so happy to know that everyone's eyes were falling onto her and Weiss. "But that thing about the videos and pictures... Those aren't really going to end up online are they?"

Weiss snorted at the thought. "Oh no, they totally are. I encouraged everyone to take some pictures last night, and by the time I got home there were already some online. I have a whole folder of videos and photos of me getting fucked, and they're the hottest masturbation fodder I have. We're going to be all over the internet again, and you won't believe the degrading things people are going to be saying about you. But it's hotter that way, I think." She gave another slap to Yang's ass, just to relish in the contact of a friend with her as they went back out on the prowl for more. There was so much in this massive mall they could do, so many places they could go to and find dick, and she could not have been more excited by the prospect as she and Yang flaunted themselves carelessly

They didn't even have to think about where to go next when a couple of guys came up from behind, grabbing their asses and reaching forward to fondle their tits. "Going somewhere, girls??" one of them asked.

"I think we are," Yang purred. "Going for a ride."In seconds, Yang and Weiss found themselves being pushed up against the wall, manhandled by a pair of horny men who saw that lovely pair of asses walking and couldn't help themselves. Which was fine by Yang as she felt the thrill of surrender that came from being grabbed at, not really someone any random person could rough up with her durability, but nonetheless thrilled by the feeling of being pushed grabbed and pushed around, especially when it ended with her back against the wall and her legs being spread.

Yang grabbed Weiss's hand, holding firmly onto it and keeping her friend close as girls both cried out in bliss at the sudden feeling of cocks slamming into them in tandem. Two nice, meaty dicks providing the friends their very first time getting fucked side by side, which was far more enticing and special than merely being fucked at the same time. There was a closeness to this, a kinship in whining in tandem. Yang shivered against the wall, moaning as she said, "Please, fuck our pussies as hard as you want. We're here for your pleasure."

"And we love it when boys take charge and fuck us like we deserve," Weiss whined, head rolling back as the steady, rapid pace wore her down quickly. It was such a delight to be fucked hard against a wall, now in a much more public setting than the store had been, and receiving a much rougher pounding for it. People were stopping to watch, their days interrupted as whatever pleasures were held in the store they were on their way to proved much less exciting than the sight of two naked girls getting manhandled and fucked. This was everything she had wanted it to be, and to know she was side by side with Yang and sharing that with her... Her day had hardly just begun, and already it was proving itself so much better than last time had been.

The pair of needy pussies clenching down around their cocks left both boys groaning as they hammered them relentlessly, loving the tightness around their cocks, the needy rasp of a pair of desperate holes trying to milk them of their loads as they begged the men to pound them. Neither of them could even fully understand it themselves, but why look a gift horse in the mouth? They kept their steady, savage thrusts up with a merciless pace, one that made the two huntresses in training moan loudly, ensuring all eyes were drawn over toward them as they were pounded right up against the wall.

A couple of loads dumped into their needy holes left both girls crying out in delight as their grip on each others' hands tightened, the two of them happily getting the warm, gooey creampies they craved so utterly from the two random men. They twisted against the wall, convulsing happily as their own orgasms burned through them, as they felt the blissful release hit them and leave them both gasping for air, clutching each other tightly as the cocks pulled out and semen drooled almost immediately from their sloppy twats.

"Does it always feel this good?" Yang asked, purring as she looked over to Weiss.

"Always," the white-haired girl panted in return. "Why don't you boys take a picture before you go? And show all your friends the time you creampied a couple nudist sluts at the mall? They won't believe you if you don't show them pics, right?" She licked her lips and remained back against the wall, legs spread as she welcomed the pictures, all while Yang squirmed beside her, each photo taken of her in this state leaving her a little more excitable, as her exhibitionism was spread further by this twisted idea.

"One day, someone is going to send daddy a video of his little girl getting triple penetrated," Weiss purred. "And he'll be so humiliated. Now come on, let's find somewhere to go. There's so many stores here we still have to get fucked in, and we might not be able to do all of them, but let's hit as many as we can."

The journey to even find another store remained its own adventure, as every step they took, they wondered if anyone would grab hold of the girls and get them to work. One single man stepped up and asked them to suck his cock together, and they were more than happy to push him up against the wall, tugging his pants down and grabbing hold of his cock, fingers entwined around the base as the two friends took to their new sexual understanding with glee as they shared the cock together.

Weiss throated it happily, moaning as she rocked steadily back and forth, choking happily on the fat dick down her throat, while Yang sucked on his balls, her mouth sluttily at work to adore his shaft as she pushed new, depraved boundaries, most notably from the drool that dripped from Weiss's mouth as she deepthroated a cock and had no hope of swallowing. This was such an insane premise that she could have never imagined in a thousand years, but as she went all out with the eager ball worship, all she could think about was how amazing it all felt, sinking deeper into the same insane brand of sluttiness that Weiss had been consumed by, loving every second of it.

Yang then licked her way up along the shaft as Weiss drew back, the two girls finishing him off by nuzzling against his cock and licking it all over, rubbing it with their faces to smear their own drool onto their features, before he blew his load, the cum shooting up into their hair and running down their faces, setting the stage perfectly for a sloppy, cum-swapping kiss to make the perfect photo opportunity out of.

"Where is the rope?" asked Weiss at the counter of the sporting goods store, which had a large section devoted to camping equipment. The sight of two naked, cum-smeared women stepping in and asking for rope was a weird enough sight, but when Weiss withdrew a credit card--her father's of course--and said, "If you help me tie my friend up, I'll let you pound her pussy first."

Yang was suspended from the ceiling, the intricate rope work leaving both girls impressed as the store worker managed to get her hanging from the basket ball hoop, her legs spread out wide and her hands behind her back all with some inventive rope work, leaving her dangling and with her pussy open for anyone to indulge. And indeed, men from all over the store were coming by to be able to take the chance to fuck the suspended blonde.

"Come fuck my slutty pinata of a best friend!" Weiss called, licking her lips as she watched Yang get grabbed by man after man, a train run on her ravaged and loose pussy by men all too happy to take advantage of the position the stacked blonde was in to fuck her raw. Not that Weiss didn't have her fair share of attention too.

Yang was, by that point, so far deep into the depravity that she was ready for anything, crying out in bliss as she was taken deep and mercilessly by dick after dick. "I feel so full of cum, but there's so many of you. Please don't stop, I want to be pumped so full that every thrust fucks a big blob of cum out of me. I'm not full enough yet!" Her head rolled back as each man grabbed harsh hold of her to keep her from swaying about too much against the savage thrusts they pounded her with, and Yang simply could not believe how good every second of it felt. Rough sex had always been a favorite of the durable huntress in training, but it was so much more satisfying when she was strung up for public use and a string of men were all eager to fuck her harder than the last one, her feet kept off the ground and the force of their balls deep thrusts making her heave.

Weiss had positioned the action around her expressly so she could watch Yang get fucked, as she bounced on the cock of a store employee eagerly, a hand around two more cocks as she jerked them off with a rapid pace, leaning in to lick at each head for a change of pace from her usual sloppy deepthroating, mostly so that she could work the dicks over while still watching Yang get fucked. Watch her breasts heave from the force of each slam balls deep into her twat, watch her twist and squirm as the bliss hit her hard. She had done something wonderful by convincing Yang to come along with her, and the speed with which she took to this depravity was startling; even Weiss had to work her way up these little outings, but all it took was one fuck for Yang to be down with it more than she could put into words. Not that Weiss minded, of course, knowing she'd have a slutty friend to bring along with her for life now.

A trip to the food court sounded like a good idea for what was to come next, as the girls both worked up quite the appetite in the sporting goods store. Except there had never been a point where the poor worker at the sandwich shop counter had ever seen girls getting fucked while he took their orders before.

"Nngh, I'll have the chicken bacon sub," Weiss groaned, bent forward and bracing herself against the thick plastic barrier separating the line from the food, knowing the flimsy rail for trays beneath wouldn't have been able to support her. Her ass was getting pounded from behind by a man who could not stop fondling her full rear as he took it to her brutally. "And the--oh, fuck, yes! Please, deeper, deeper! I want to feel your balls smacking against my clit, you hung fucking stud! And I want extra bacon, too. Like, triple bacon! Fuck it, I want to go crazy today."

"I want quadruple bacon," Yang added, a few feet away on her knees, hands on her tits as she kept her full bosom tight together, ensuring she could handle the rapid thrusts of the man fucking her cleavage. "And make sure you put lots of hot peppers onto it! I like it spicy. And so much sauce. Ooh, all that thick sauce, dripping out of the--whoa!" She hadn't expected the cock to erupt so quickly, but she yelped in surprise as the dick pounding up into her cleavage fired off, splattering streaks of cum along the tops of her breasts and up to her chin. "And an extra large soda, too!"

"We're out of extra large sodas," he told Weiss, trying not to meet her eyes.

"They're out of extra large sodas!" Weiss called back to Yang.

"Then how about a large and a small, but I get charged for an extra large?" Yang slumped back and began to rub the cum all over her breasts, moaning as she fondled herself openly, showing no concern for whether or not anyone was around to see her in such a state.

"Could she get a large and a small cup for the cost of an extra large?" Weiss had a hand down between her legs now, fingers working at her pussy as she spoke through the moans.

"Sure," he said, shaking his head in frustrated acceptance of his fate.

"He said yes! And say... " Weiss said, biting her lip as she continued to get her ass pounded, "When this bad boy fucking my ass is done... I don't have any money on me, but I think my friend and I would happily earn our dinner some other way." It was an absolute lie that she didn't have money on her--she even brought a nice stack of cash in case her father's credit card got rejected--but what was the fun in paying for something when she could earn it for free with her mouth? "We'll be so grateful to you, and I'm sure you must get so bored standing there, watching all the pretty girls go by. Wouldn't you love a pair of sluts to make you feel good in the middle of your shift?"

It wasn't long before Weiss was in the backroom area on her knees, staring up in delight at the sandwich guy as he held Yang upright, fucking her hard and deep. Weiss licked up along the cock fucking her friend, gladly lapping at the stretched out pussy lips getting ravaged in the process, her tongue establishing its space as everywhere from Yang's clit down to his balls, tongue slithering over every inch she could get as the two of them put in the hard work to earn their dinner in exchange for some fun. "You look so hot getting fucked," Weiss moaned, "And your pussy tastes so good on this guy's cock." She kept going, losing herself to the sloppy oral enhancement she gave to the raw fucking Yang received.

When he came in Yang, the blonde bucked and twisted hotly about, shuddering amid all the raw pleasure that burned within her, right to the sweet settling down of her onto her feet, which didn't last long as Weiss shoved her against the wall and began to greedily slurp the cum right out of her pussy, making Yang whined and bite her lip, grabbing a fistful of cum-smeared hair as she whined, "Well if you want to be a greedy slut and spoil your appetite, I won't stop you."

Weiss was glad to hear that as she shoved her tongue deep into her teammate's twat, moaning and sucking the cum out of her as she messily ate her out. This was the closest they had been yet, as the sandwich guy stumbled back and watched the two hot girls with wide eyes. And yet, it felt so good to be getting this close, to be removing the middleman for even a moment so that they could enjoy the feeling of fucking each other, like the boundaries between them had been utterly shattered and now all that remained was a crazed, lusty need for more.

Bent over the fountain, Weiss screamed in delight as she felt another orgasm wash over her, a meaty cock buried into her bubble butt and firing off a nice, gooey, sticky load for her to savour as she looked at Yang with a smile on her face. "That's five to your four," she purred, wiggling her hips as the cock withdrew and the next man stepped up. "Ready to throw in the towel early yet and admit I have a better ass than you do?"

"In your dreams," Yang groaned, pushing back against the meaty dick pounding her behind too. She wasn't going to lose to Weiss. She couldn't. Her competitive spirit was flaring up far too hotly now for her to let that happen as pride hung on the line and she took her anal ravaging hard. "You got a bunch of quick trigger losers to fuck your ass, and I think you did it on purpose. My ass is clearly the better ass, and you're going to have to admit that when I get through these guys before you're done. Just watch what the--ooh fuck fuck fuck yes cum in me!" She threw her head back, the throb running through the cock buried into her backside leaving her happily feeling the thrill of release as she was pumped full of more cum again. "Five and five, Schnee. You're going down."

The competition over who had the better ass had taken a turn for the heated as both girls knelt over the fountain, a line of ten mean each pounding away at their gorgeous behinds as they tried to settle the score about whose was better; Weiss's perky, jiggling bubble butt, or Yang's taut, firm ass forged at the gym that one could bounce a nickel off of. And the fight was frustratingly close, but neither could afford to lose on the matter of pride, no matter how sore their asses got and no matter how frustrated they became.

Which made it all the worse when the last two guys both came in the girls simultaneously and ruined everything.

"Should we try another ten?" Weiss asked as both of them remained bent over the side of the fountain, asses fucked very loose and dripping with ten loads each.

"No," Yang said, taking Weiss by the hand and guiding her off of it. "Let's try getting along, instead. I think I like it better that way." She guided Weiss down to the floor and then got down across from her, grabbing Weiss's legs and guiding the two of them into a scissoring position as she called out, "I don't think the two of us have nearly enough cum on our bodies, don't you?" despite the sheer messy that both girls' fronts had become from all the loads they'd taken.

Weiss liked the sound of that, and gladly began to roll her hips, grinding her slick, thoroughly fucked pussy against Yang's, as she ran her hands along her body and her friend's thighs. "Shower us in your cum!" she called out, excited by the prospect and more than happy to feed into it, moaning as the two began to trib right there on the mall floor, shameless now about their hungers and the way they were more than happy to be ruled by sexual appetites, seeing no problem in giving themselves so utterly to this slutty thrill. As expected, people were snapping photos and recording while others took their dicks out, stepping around the girls and jerking their dicks off to make their demands for a bukkake scene come true. Some were even doing both.

"Maybe Ruby will find the videos," Weiss teased, grabbing her breast and kneading it as she moved faster. "And she'll know that her sister and her teammate are a pair of public use sluts who love walking around naked and covered in cum. How humiliating would it be then?" She purred, seeing the embarrassment burning on Yang's face as she added, "Or maybe you're such a depraved cock addict now that you'd want to drag her into it too, make sure she can't judge you because she's too busy sucking dick to mind. Fuck it, Blake too, why not? I want to do this with the friends I care about most, and I want it to be perfect!"

The taunting made Yang burn as she twisted about, forgetting that this bout of rebellion and all the pictures left her with some measure of accountability, that it wouldn't only be porn site dwelling perverts seeing these, but that someone she knew may stumble onto them at some point. And it was a point of absolute terrifying lust to her that she realized she really didn't care who found out at this point, as she thought only about getting more of her cock fix, staring up at the dicks being stroked, men forming a circle around the two fiercely tribbing huntresses as they thought only about leaving the girls awash in a shower of their cum.

And when all those men came, they came hard, groaning as cum rained down from all directions onto the writhing girls. While the damage had mostly been centered around the points of interest--their faces, their pussies, Yang's tits--the omni-directional flood of cum left them covered practically from head to toe, and none of them could have felt happier.

Until the blowing of whistles, and a team of security guards came in. "Break it up! Break it up! There's been enough of this! We've had complaints for hours, and you two perverts are coming with us." They urged the girls up to their feet,.not actually wanting to touch the cum-stained beauties. "There are families here, you pair of sickos! Come on." The girls followed, wearing their new cum coating and their heels with pride, their walk hardly one of shame as they were flanked by security guards.

In the security office proper, everything changed. "We could ban the pair of you for life after that display, and have you arrested to boot. But, we'll let you off with just a warning, on one condition." The four mens' scowls were gone, their looks of frustration replaced with appraising, delighted stares, and both girls looked at each other happily as things took a turn for the wonderful.

Yang and Weiss both ended up sandwiched between a pair of security guards each, their bodies double stuffed with cock as the heavy thrusts into their asses and pusses began, their feet held off the ground as the strong men took to gladly leaving them helpless and at their mercy, a pair of moaning whores getting fucked balls deep front and back as punishment and payment all in turn. Once more, the girls grabbed each others' hands and held on tightly, accepting the brutal fucking, their bodies heaving hard as they were taken deep and brutal by the men, whose meaty dicks provided them with just what they needed.

"Punish us!" Yang cried out, head rolled back as she bit her lip, body heaving as she felt so utterly without hope now. Her feet weren't on the ground yet again, and the way she was held up only by hands and the press of bodies firmly against her back and her chest as she warmed them over with her heated, needy lust, was the kind of depravity she wouldn't ever forget. She looked over to Weiss, whose tongue hung out as she relished in being double penetrated just as hard, if not harder still, and there were so many things she wanted to relish in about this depraved scene and wished she had only the time to before her orgasm carried her away.

Screaming in bliss as what felt like the final fuck they were going to be able to get in the mall came to its end, the two girls could not have been more blissful, almost convulsing between the bodies holding them upright as cum pumped deep into their holes, already so full of cum but so hungry for more that their bodies didn't care, greedily begging their cocks for all of their cum as they clamped down onto the dicks filling them up, going out on an amazing bang before they stumbled down to their feet, almost too fuck-drunk to walk in heels for a moment.

The girls were escorted out of the mall with fresh loads dripping out of their holes, and with the darkness settled over the sky, Weiss asked, "Let's head back to my house, we can sneak in through the window. That was a blast, but it looks like our mall adventure is over."

"Are we going back to shower, or to crash?"

"Probably to wash up, but I wasn't thinking about getting any sleep tonight." Weiss grabbed hold of Yang, pulling her into an eager kiss as she grabbed a handful of tit and a handful of ass in one go. "And I'm not in any hurry to wash the cum off of you when it makes you look this hot."

Yang smiled wide, returning the kiss happily. "I love the sound of that. We can fuck, shower, and then fuck in the shower. And then fuck out of the shower, too. You've awoken something in me and I don't think it's ever going to go back."

"Good, I need a partner in sluttiness." Weiss pulled back. "And I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"Enjoyed myself?" Yang scoffed. "This was the best day of my fucking life!"  
***************************************************  
The walk home was supposed to be a much more direct and sex-free trip; as much as Weiss loved getting fucked in the street and wanted Yang to feel the thrill of being down on her hands and knees on a sidewalk while getting her ass pounded, the day had gone on so long that she felt like she needed to get off of her feet and back home, tired of walking around in heels. So they cut through alleys and parks on the walk back, and all seemed like they might actually get home without incident, save for some stars and catcalls. They chatted on the way back, talking about doing it again some time soon and generally embracing the thrill of walking out in the cold; where Weiss had her affinity for the mild winter night air, Yang was a human space heater, and her body heat kept her safe and comfortable as they walked home through the dark of night.

"Hey Weiss," Yang said curiously, purring as she looked down the street. "How dirty do you go?'

Looking toward her friend in confusion at the out of nowhere question, Weiss was about to ask what she meant until she saw it. Two men were jogging along the street with their dogs before them. Big, strong dogs, and Weiss's cheeks burned as she realized immediately where this was going. "You dirty slut!" she gasped. "Are you really asking me that?" But given the way she was biting her lip and her fingers were curling excitedly into a fist, she didn't exactly seem to have a problem with it.

"You're not saying no," Yang teased, giving Weiss a slap on her ass. "And I'm guessing you've been thinking about this before, so you're clearly the dirtier slut here."

"I have always wanted to do it... Hey, boys!" Weiss called ahead to the men, whose eyes turned from their conversation with each other and a general look at the straight ahead path they were jogging, across the street toward the two naked girls covered head to toe in cum. "Have I got an offer for you and your big puppies!"

In no time at all, the pair of girls were happily down on their hands and knees in an alley, feeling the dogs clumsily attempting to mount them, paws up on their backs as fumbling thrusts tried to guide the dicks into their pussies, all while the two of them licked their lips, staring forward and the juicy cocks said dogs' owners were happily whipping out for them to enjoy. It had been so easy to talk them into sharing them with their dogs that Yang wondered if somehow she was the only person in this city who just wasn't a depraved lunatic from the word 'go'. She had woken up and expected a weird day, but not one where she would fall so hard that she'd be knelt down on the gravel of a dingy alley way with a dog trying to get inside of her.

Not that she minded, grabbing hold of the cock presented to her face and licking at it happily, wiggling her hips as she eagerly awaited being claimed by the dog. By her side, Weiss was already slurping the cock down and giving sultry eyes to the man before her, which Yang immediately knew was a mistake. As soon as the dog got lucky and managed to actually stuff his cock into Weiss's tight little cunt she was pulling back and crying out, "I'm such a filthy slut!" with such speed that Yang only didn't tell her that she told her so because she was too moaning from the dog dick shoving into her own pussy.

The dogs fucked like humans didn't. There was an urgency and wildness to their thrusts, a pace that felt so foreign to both girls, who moaned and twisting on their hands and knees, not wanting to actually silence themselves as they focused on sloppy tongue worship of the cocks before them to keep able to speak, as Yang in particular got so vocal. "I bet a pervert like you loves seeing a girl get dicked by his dog," she gasped, coating the dick in a thick coating of spit as she relished in the feeling that mere hours earlier would have disgusted her, but which now felt like everything she'd needed. "Sure, you get to cum on my face, but knowing you're getting sucked off by a dog dick loving whore makes it so much hotter, doesn't it?"

Getting fucked side by side by a pair of dogs was the only way either of them would have wanted to do this, the two teammates feeling like they shared a bizarre bond now that would never break. The moans they made as the pure sin of what they were doing hit them in waves were hotter and louder than they should have been for how exhausted and fucked tired they had been, but they were getting fucked by actual dogs, a pair of big, furry boys mounting them, rapid breaths brushing against their necks as their dicks shoved into them, and the presence of the owners in front of them were almost inconsequential as they licked and stroked, getting spitroasted simply to add to the overall filthiness of the scene.

Where it hits its peak, without a doubt, was when the dogs came. When both horny hounds shoved forward, their knots slamming into the two prime human pussies, making the girls scream in wide-eyed bliss as the hot gush of cum pumping into their wombs drove them predictably right over the edge, made the moan loudly as they jerked the men off onto their faces, earned the gooey loads and felt like they had just guaranteed that they simply had to run on home now, because as the dogs remained buried inside of them with their swollen knots throbbing within their pussies, they knew that nothing they could find on the street was ever going to top this.

Except maybe a whole pack of dogs.


	3. Yang Turns Blake

Never before had a bite of her lip gotten Blake in as much trouble as it had when Yang decided to show her what she'd done the past weekend when she had mysteriously vanished and stopped responding to messages. Videos of Yang and Weiss getting publicly fucked by strangers had been as appalling as they were intriguing, catching some strange and guilty part of Blake that she had shown just a little too much of. A tiny perking up of curiosity tempered by reluctance and a general sense of basic decency that made her feel guilty about finding it intriguing before Yang had even said anything.

"Weiss has been too busy to come back with me again but I really want to do it again!" she insisted happily, resisting the urge to fingerfuck herself right there in front of Blake as she watched the scene over again of their little anal competition. "But I don't want to get gangbanged alone, you know? I need someone to get fucked senseless right by my side and--hey, Blake, are you biting your lip? This is turning you on too isn't it?"

From there, Blake's fate had been sank by the fervid insistence of Yang, who simply would not take no for an answer. Yang kept going on about how fun it was, kept saying that it would bring them closer together as partners and as friends, showing her more photos and videos. The vulgar ways in which Yang talked up the fun of every scene of the two of them mewling side by side while stuffed full of cock appealed to Blake's loins with a guilty fervor, and it was all wrapped tightly around a stubbornness that wouldn't accept anything other than a 'yes'. A worn down, frustrated Blake really didn't have any choice in the matter, and Yang hadn't even gotten a proper, committed 'yes' so much as she just told Blake that the plans were set for next weekend.

"Attention, skeevy perverts and hung studs!" Yang screamed out in the middle of the street. Blake immediately felt the burn in her cheeks as she turned her head away from Yang, who had taken to discarding her jacket and tugging off the tank top over it, which revealed an absolute lack of bra beneath. Her perky breasts were suddenly exposed to the chilly air, nipples almost immediately hardening. She didn't seem the least bit worried about how she looked as people stared at her, and she all but struck a pose as she highlighted her assets, fingers hooking into her shorts and pushing them down as well, until she was wearing nothing but her boots, completely naked and bending forward to let the people behind her get a nice look at her ass. "Right here, a pair of horny huntresses who would love it if you turned us into public gangbang sluts right now!"

"Stop it, Yang," Blake hissed. She'd been cajoled into this, sure, but that didn't mean that Yang had to speak in such plainly vulgar and twisted terms like that! That was excessive, and nowhere near justified. "Don't talk about me that way, it's embarrassing." Her cheeks burned brighter still as she turned her gaze away, but that only meant she didn't see it coming when Blake began to strip her down, too. The strong blonde had no trouble at all stripping the faunus of her clothes within seconds, tugging at all her clothes with a little too much eagerness for Blake to handle as she squirmed about against the touch, the fingers that brushed along her hips and snuck little gropes at her breasts.

There had always been some unspoken mutual want between the two of them. They never acted on it, never acknowledged it or pursued anything between each other, but as Yang undressed and fondled Blake, there was a certain rush of panic and squirming elation to come from it. Especially when Yang slipped right behind Blake and grabbed both of her perky tits in her hands. "Who wants to give this slutty cat some cream? Yang yelled, completely ignoring Blake's request, and as a horde of men cheered, Blake could not have felt more embarrassed. Even if the slow trickle of something wet down her leg as the first little bit of arousal seeped out of her pussy told another story.

The push came without warning, as Yang shoved Blake into the small crowd gathering to marvel at the two huntresses' bodies. Stumbling forward and crying out in surprise, Blake was pushed right into a horny horde of eager men all wanting a piece of Blake, and hands quickly reached out to seize the faunus, pulling her eagerly in and grabbing her all over. Hands squeezed her tits, slapped her ass, tugged gently on her hair, toyed with her midriff, fondled her thighs, and brushed along her pussy all at once. An overwhelming cascade of touches from strangers that made Blake's head spin a little as she tried to keep up with it all, failing utterly to process everything happening to her, and that was when she knew that she was lost.

When a hand grabbed her hair and pulled her down until she was bent forward, Blake felt dizzy, overloaded by stimulation and by so many people grabbing her all at once. She didn't even notice the throbbing cock she was being lowered down to come face to face with. Not until it pushed its way into her mouth. That was when everything snapped back into focus for Blake, her eyes going wide as she began to panic, just in time to be aware of the hands grabbing her hips and the cock slamming itself into her pussy. And just like that, Blake had gone from dressed and embarrassed to naked and spitroasted in mere seconds.

Blake had never been spitroasted before, and she was already a bit disoriented, which didn't help the overwhelming feeling of getting fucked at both ends. Back and forth the thrusts hammered, her body rocking along as she was treated to a very sudden and overwhelming kind of sensation. Her pussy was slicker than it had any right to be, and it clung happily to the cock buried inside of it, while her mouth wrapped around the shaft fucking her mouth, instinct pushing her to accept it all happily, to just let this all come as it did. Her mind was shocked at her body and what she found herself doing, as she clutched the thighs of the man in front of her and felt the cock pounding its way down her throat without mercy.

But Blake did nothing to stop it. She just took it, accepting the harsh oral pounding, letting the man fuck her face while her twat was ravaged just as hard. All in front of strangers. By strangers. And yet as she was taken all she could think about was how right had been. It wasn't something she wanted to admit, but every pleasure and sensation that Yang had described to her was something she felt deep within herself, and that was almost as scary a thought as the fact that her mind was starting to come around on it, that she was starting to like it, and that her body began to ache with a twisted sense of need. A need for more.

Down on her knees, Yang had a guy on either side of her, so happy to once more be giving a double blowjob as her head moved back and forth to take turns sucking the dicks down. Her eyes, though, remained firmly on her teammate, watching as Blake was given the treatment that Yang had known full well was going to make her a happy kitty. And it was hard to say she wasn't now, as Yang stared in fascination at Blake getting used, happy to see those same telltale signs. Yang had once been in Blake's place, dragged by a friend into the deep end 1of public use. And like Yang, Blake was seeing the light quickly, realizing how much she was very quickly starting to lose herself to the pleasure of getting fucked by strangers, of being naked in public and used freely. it was an insane thought, but one Yang understood deeply.

It made the blonde's pussy drip with anticipation as she worked the cocks over, sucking both dicks off eagerly while she watched. As much as she loved watching Blake, she couldn't slack off, not when she had waited so long to be able to come here and do this again. It had been too long since Yang was last able to indulge--or at least, it felt like it had--and she couldn't help herself now as she gave all she could to the work at hand, her head and hands moving automatically while her her eyes were able to focus on Blake.

Every thrust sent a shudder through Blake's body, and given the two cocks were utterly out of sync as they pounded her, she could hardly stay still, her eyes having glazed over with need as she stared up at the man thrusting into her mouth, who held onto her cheek and her hair as he fucked her mercilessly. There was something about the treatment she received that made her head spin, left her helpless as she gave herself up completely to the madness. It took her by storm, and she had no hope of fighting against it as she found herself drawn in to the powerful, craven need for more.

When Blake came, she had more awakening within her than just fetishes for exhibitionism, public sex, and gangbangs. She could feel a heat flare up within her. A proper, biological need to be rutted, her mind slowly becoming fixated on cock as her eyes shifted all around. As she moaned and whined around the dick her throat, all she could see were cocks waiting their turns. Thick, meaty, throbbing cocks that she couldn't get to get inside of her, and Blake couldn't help herself. She was barely even aware of the creampie and the facial she received as she yelled out, "I need more cocks!" and reached her hands clumsily out to get more.

With two loads dripping down her face, a smiling Yang strutted up to Blake. "I knew you'd come around." she purred. "What do you say we make it a competition? We have a bunch of guys here here, and what if we--hey, are you listening?" Yang had wanted to propose a good old fashioned suck off, but her partner seemed to have other ideas as she started to gobble down another cock, her hips wiggling and urging someone else to claim her pussy again, which someone almost immediately did. And as disappointed as Yang felt over not being able to compete, she realized as she watched Blake's head move that competition with her now was a bad idea.

Blake was deeper into a crazed sense of all-out cocklust than Yang had ever been before. Or even Weiss. Overwhelmed by something primal and vulgar within her, the faunus threw herself into what she did with a desperation that Yang could never hope to match, and as she watched, the blonde decided that instead of trying to match it, she'd just have her fun; a few more guys around them needed fucking, and she was all too happy to take care of that. "Well, I guess if we're just going to be whores about it..." She looked to the last three men remaining and cried out, "Take me, boys. All of you at once, let's go!"

Pulled down to the floor and slammed down onto one cock, Yang didn't even wait until the next cock was shoved into her perky, bouncing ass before she started riding it hard. Hands grabbed at her tits, spreading them wide as a cock shoved its way between them, and the thrill of being grabbed and fucked by multiple men at once returned once more to a sorely needy and desperate Yang Xiao Long, who had gone too long without this sort of rough, aggressive touch to sate her twisted, vulgar hungers. She had longed to be manhandled and fucked like a rag doll again, and as she threw herself headlong into servicing the men without a care in the world, she was lit up with a special kind of desperation.

While one cock fucked Blake from behind, the newly sluttified faunus happily alternated between a pair of cocks in her face, sucking both men off in turns, much like Yang had earlier--not that she had paid her friend any mind. Her technique was rougher, of course, her head not quite used to the back and forth motions of the kind of rapid, thirsty cocksucking she gave, let alone moving fluidly between two dicks, but with a pretty faunus staring up at both guys like they were all she wanted, neither could find any reason to complain about her talents. They just focused on enjoying her body and the desperation that carried her to slobber all over their cocks.

Amid all the gagging sounds she made, Blake was happily giving the roughest blowjob she'd ever experienced, a drooling, slobbering, wet mess that made plenty of noise, and all the pleasure drove her wild. She couldn't believe how good it all felt, how much she craved more as her hungers quite suddenly seemed endless. Her pussy was getting fucked harder than she'd ever felt before too, but all she could think about now was the slobbering cock worship that drove her to new heights of naughtiness. She could hear the clicking of a camera phone snapping some pictures of Blake with her face buried down in the lap of a guy she didn't even know, and all she could think about was if she'd be able to find it afterward like Yang had found all the stuff of her and Weiss.

"Look at this cock hungry cat go," one of them noted, shoving his dick down to the base and making her hold the cock in her throat for a moment.

When another flood of cum pumping into her pussy set her off, Blake pulled back off of the cock, gasping and whining, "Cum on my face," as she stared up at them. She already had a facial that she wore proudly, but she craved more, jerking both of them off as she begged for their spunk. And what Blake asked for, she was all too generously given; one big, creamy loads all over her face and another pumped directly into her mouth. It had taken a mere two rounds and five cocks to go from nervous to an absolute slut for public gangbangs.

"I've missed this so much! Keep fucking me please, I'm so close, don't stop! I want your cocks!" Yang was having the time of her life getting double penetrated and having her tits fucked, the rough groping of her breasts pushing it all over the top as she moved faster and harder, burying kisses all over the stomach of the man titfucking her out of adoration. There was nothing controlled about Yang, as she knew she probably couldn't match Blake's enthusiasm but was damn well eager to try. Bucking madly back and forth, she cackled in delight as she came, her hips bucking as she lost herself to the overwhelming rush of pleasure hitting her so relentlessly, She gave herself up entirely to the pleasure, burning up with need as she hit her peak in delight. She gave in to all of it, and was rewarded with loads of cum pumped deep into her ass and her pussy, while another splashed up and coated her tits, leaving them with pearly white goo all over that she had no intention of wiping away, savouring her pearl necklace happily.

As the men pulled away, Blake shoved forward, grabbing Yang and pulling her into a kiss, as the two freshly fucked partners finally found the relief to their constant frustrations. But it wasn't just a kiss, as Blake pushed a mouthful of cum right past Yang's lips, forcing her to swallow down some of the salty treat she shared with her, as her hands gripped Yang tightly and she purred, "You were so right," without a care for how much it was feeding right into the insufferable hands of Yang. It was worth it for this moment and the intense, burning closeness that followed.

"Let's paint this town white," Yang moaned into Blake's lips, pulling her back into another kiss happily. She didn't want to stop until they had indulged their fill all over Vale.

Maybe a blowjob competition wasn't in the cards with Blake in heat, but that didn't mean the two partners couldn't suck cock side by side, pulling aside a pair of interested guys and dragging them into an alley, settling down onto their knees together and happily slurping their dicks down. There was no hope of keeping in sync as the burning hunger with Blake drove her to facefuck herself so fast on the cock before her that the lucky guy just stood there with his hands at his sides and stared in awe, but Yang did her best to keep up, if only not to look bad beside Blake, who had only just started slutting moments earlier and should not have already been outpacing her, dammit.

Both girls fingerfucked themselves happily, moaning on the cocks they deepthroated while they worked themselves eagerly over. The need to keep the pleasure going was intense, and neither could stop themselves from indulging thoroughly in what their bodies could offer, the insane thrills of what they felt pushing them harder and faster. They shared little glances with each other, moments of silent adoration as they worked themselves over, not even able to fathom how much things in their relationship was going to change after everything they had gotten themselves into, growing closer in ways that seemed utterly insane to Blake at the time, and which even Yang, having slurped cum out of Weiss's pussy all night after their mall adventure, was surprised by. If only for the context this put Blake into, the weird world opening up that neither of them fully knew how to grasp.

A pair of phones recorded them. Yang didn't have Weiss's photography kink, but she certainly wasn't going to complain about the layer it gave her exhibitionism, staring with fuck-me eyes up at the camera, slurping the cock happily down. Blake did her best to play for the camera too, but she was a bit more introverted, and the feral, crazed need that came across instead helped give her a very different sort of air, one of aggression and desperation, as she deepthroated the cock carelessly, gagging away on it and giving her all to the sloppy cock worship that left her mind absolutely blown. Blake had never felt this good or this horny before, and as she stared into the camera, it showed.

Both girls pulled back to earn their loads properly, jerking the cocks off rapidly as they stuck their tongues out, staring desperately up at the boys and begging with their eyes for cum. All too happily, they gave the girls what they wanted, and the flood of cum landing mostly into their mouths but also onto their faces messily provided them with all that sweet satisfaction, as Yang reached with her free hand to grab Blake and pull her in to a hungry kiss, this time being the initiator as they sloppily made out for the cameras, swapping the cum back and forth but letting plenty of it drip from their mouths in the process.

Both boys were still rock hard, and were all too happy to keep the girls well fucked, but they had places to go. Which was where the twisted genius of Yang kicked in.

"Talk about traveling in style," the blonde moaned, clutching the man whose cock she rode as he walked down the street. Her arms were tucked under his and her legs were around his waist, as she did most of the motion and he just kept walking, gripping two fistfuls of round, firm ass as he kept moving, walking along as the stacked blonde rode him the whole time.

"I wish more sluts were like you," he snickered and gave her bottom a nice, hard slap.

"Your cock is so big," Blake whined, eyes rolled back as her ass was stuffed with dick. She was held up by the backs of her spread legs, fingerfucking herself as she was showed off by the guy fucking her, bouncing her up and down his shaft as the Bellabooty was plundered for the first time with a big, meaty cock. In public, too; there were fascinated passersby watching her take it up the ass for the first time, and all Blake could think about in her cock drunk state was how much she loved this, crying out and mewling in bliss. She licked her fingers on the hand not working at her folds, legs stretching out and squirming as she let everything wash over her, the infectious pleasure taking her utterly by storm. Her body was whipped up into a mad frenzy she couldn't get enough of.

Being walked down the street offered the chance for the girls' bodies to be ogled. Yang's ass and Blake's tits in particular had a lively bounce to them that nobody could keep their eyes off of, and the pretty girls screaming in bliss as they were publicly fucked certainly helped ensure all eyes were on them. How could they not be? The pair of incredibly fit, beautiful huntresses were getting fucked like animals by men who walked with them bouncing on their dicks. This was not an everyday occurrence, and once more a few pictures being snapped and a few videos being taken made Yang all warm and fuzzy inside--maybe these would get back to Weiss. On that note, Yang hoped Weiss wouldn't mind about this day out with Blake.

Riding the cocks to another orgasm and a location several blocks away, Yang realized only when cum flooded into her pussy that she had left her clothes way back there. She hadn't thought to bag their clothes up like Weiss had, and she certainly didn't feel like trekking all the way back when there were cocks to ride and suck and worship.

Especially because as both girls were set down, an absolutely massive cock was pulled out and offered to them, the wordless hunk just shoving his dick forward and letting them sort out how to handle it. The two huntresses, knowing each other well, needed only look each other in the eye to know what to do.

They started low. Really down. Down at his balls low, each of them sucking on one of his fat nuts as his cock rested down on their faces, which pushed together to rub against the shaft, nuzzling into it and soaking in the throbbing warmth of the big dick full of blood and aching for them. A cocky grin burst through as they went happily at the task of slurping on his balls. Neither made any attempt to do anything but unrepentantly just go for what they craved, and the results were incredible.

Then came licking up his cock, their tongues dancing along the throbbing shaft happily. They kissed along the way, lips meeting again and again in eager unison. Blake was a little bit faster and a little bit more eager, but Yang kept up now, fired up to a point where she could contend even with Blake in her deep, frustrated heat. There was no stopping either girl now as the crazed need for cock consumed them more utterly than they knew what to do with, both of them focused now solely on giving their all to this man with his big dick, showing their appreciation for just how well endowed he was. He deserved their best.

When finally they reached the tip, Yang had her hands around her partner's plump and previously unfucked tits, giving them both a nice squeeze before she pulled Blake in and made her get them around the base. "Do you like my partner's tits?" she asked, licking her lips as she stared up at him, receiving no reply but a wide smile as she laughed and leaned forward to get the cock head into her mouth. It was one of the best parts of doing this with Blake; unlike Weiss, the faunus had a nice, hefty pair of breasts to play with and get around guys' cocks, and this time, Yang got to play the one sucking the head while Blake did all the titfucking.

Even if sex was something new for the pair of huntresses, they knew how to work together in perfect sync, and everything came together just right as they went at the cock together, working in tandem to service it, using their assets and all the happy moans to really get him off. "I want you to coat my partner's face in cum," Blake gasped, staring up at him desperately, panting as she made her desires unrepentantly clear, and thankfully, he did just that. A hand tugged Yang's face back, and a big load splashed all over Yang's features and into her bouncy locks, Blake quickly pushing in to lick the cum off of her cheek as they once more resumed their messy, cum swapping kisses together.

The next hands to grab at Yang were most definitely Blake's. Gasping as she was pulled up to her feet, Yang received yet another rough treatment, but this time from her own partner, as Blake grabbed her legs and spread them wide, calling out to the crowd, "Do you like what you see?" as she remained behind Yang. The men all cheered in the affirmative as Yang whined and bucked her hips, a faint blush running through her cheeks if only because she hadn't expected Blake to surge with something outgoing and aggressive like this. And yet there she was, being groped and displayed for the men, who all cheered as they watched her hungrily, staring in appreciation at her body.

Pushing on further, Blake's fingers parted Yang's puffy mound. Cum leaked from her cunt as it was exposed, as she yelled, "Look at how loose she's been fucked!" as she forced her open. Fingers pushed into her loosened up hole, toying with it and running along the slick inner walls. Yang couldn't help but shiver against her and whine as both hands remained between her legs, working at her pussy with speed and efficiency that left her floored.

"Blake," she whined, spine arching as she felt the faunus slip down to her knees behind her. Kisses onto her hips and her ass cheeks made her shiver, as Blake gave her a rush of affection that set her cheeks alight. Being exposed in public? She could handle that. Having her pussy spread open so that even with fingers pumping in and out of her, strangers could get a look at her sloppy, fucked hole, looking deep past her entrance to her pink interior dripping with cum? That was hot as hell. But Blake groping and fingering her like this pushed the entire situation over the top in ways Yang wasn't even close to ready for. "Nngh, you're too good at this, but--"

The girls had worked up quite a crowd once more, and a dizzying number of men tugged the girls apart, throwing them down mostly side by side onto the ground, no warning given for the sudden rush of hands all reaching for them at once as the fondling display they had watched riled them up into a frenzy that had them wanting to be the ones touching the girls. It was a dizzying spectacle as Yang, down on all fours, felt her ass getting slapped and groped from all directions, someone tugging at her hair and more hands squeezing her breasts, kneading and massaging them eagerly. Fingers jammed into her pussy, and she could tell it was coming from more than one person's hand, while more fingers opened up her ass hole and began to push into them. "What are you doing?" Yang whined, biting her lip as her fingers clutched at the sidewalk. "I-I mean, it's fucking, hot, but..."

Blake didn't even get a chance to ask. She was down on her back, legs up high so that her ass was accessible, fingers jammed up both holes and pumping roughly into her ass and pussy in time with one another. Not only was her chest getting a firm massage, but someone had taken a particular liking to her midsection, massaging her stomach as someone else pushed fingers into her mouth. Fingers Blake happily sucked on, closing her eyes and moaning as the mess of hands from all directions worked her over with an erotic sense of pure excitement. She couldn't even tell where the hands were coming from, but her entire body was getting groped and worked over by the eager digits of strangers taking a very proactive interest in her orgasm.

Climaxes tore through both girls like wildfire as the mess of hands overwhelmed them both, driving Yang into a shouting panic as she cried out, "Fuck, fuck, fingers have never gotten me off like this before! Manhandle me!" Which earned her more fingers, these specifically jammed into her mouth, pumping quickly and fingerfucking her face solely for the fun of the guy who wanted the gorgeous blonde to suck on his fingers. And she was all too happy to oblige, closing her eyes and moaning as she sank into the bliss of getting used so thoroughly. Sucking happily on the fingers, she accepted being triple penetrated by the all the wriggling digits all at once. Being tugged at and groped, her hair pulled on and her body caressed.

Blake felt like a piece of meat as they manhandled her just as hard. She couldn't' stay still, fitful as her orgasm ran its course and another was quick on the heels of the first. Nobody was stopping, and as the next climax ripped across her, the bucking of her hips didn't scare anyone from giving her even more of their eager fingers. It made her head spin, and the desperation that she felt was unlike any lust she'd known before, sucking on the fingers like her life depended on it, as side by side with Yang, she was fingerfucked to orgasm after orgasm, almost to the point it was too much, almost to the point where it bordered on obscene and against her will, but never quite all the way, and by the time it was done she should have been exhausted.

But all she could think about was more.

"I want to be your slutty kitty," Blake said, and Yang's face lit up like she had been waiting her whole life to hear those words, grabbing Blake by the wrist and dragging her in a panic off to somewhere where she could make those dreams come true.

Bent over the counter of a sex shop, Blake was given a crash course on one of the benefits of wandering town getting fucked by strangers, as the guy working the counter went balls deep into the whining faunus. Hands slapped down onto her ass, mostly Yang's, as Blake mewled in delight. A collar around her neck led to a leash set down on the desk, and a butt plug with a tail attached left her feeling extra feline, as her pussy was pounded raw in exchange for the goods. Blake hadn't known a sensation quite like it before, the intense, pounding thrill of being used and taken was intensified by knowing that she was technically whoring herself out for some sex toys. It was insane to think, but bent over the counter, she was lit up with absolute bliss.

"Good kitty," Yang smirked, teasing her friend as she clung to the side of the sex store clerk, fondling his balls and slapping Blake's ass. She didn't lift much of a hand to help with earning their purchases, which had included a couple other toys, but she had decided it was all okay; the vibrators and double-ended dildos she bought were going to be put to good use on Blake in time. Little tugs on her hair helped reinforce the dominance in their little game, the ways in which Yang assumed control and toyed with Blake. It was only fair after she'd been toyed with in turn, although this time, no mob of gropers could come to disrupt all of their fun; Yang was going to keep very much in control.

The sex shop worker had no idea why this was happening, but he took his luck where it came, pounding the faunus from behind as hard and fast as he could, his cock gripped in the fleshy, slick embrace of a sopping wet cunt just begging for his cum. But Blake didn't get it, as he found himself pushed back against the wall suddenly by Yang, who ordered Blake to get onto her knees before taking the cock right into her mouth. The playful blonde showed no hesitation as she gobbled the cock down, throating it and sucking the taste of Blake's pussy right off his cock, going all out on slurping the dick down.

It took no time at all for Yang to earn a mouthful of cum, moaning as she stole the treat from Blake, able to savour all that fresh, thick, salty spunk for herself. But Yang had a plan to it all, moaning as she pulled back and closed her mouth, reaching her hands out toward Blake, who knelt whimpering on the ground. Yang rose up a bit, getting some height on Blake as she reached her hands toward her face, tilting her head back and hooking some fingers into her mouth to pry it open. Yang then drooled all the cum out and let it fall into the eager kitty's open mouth, as Blake whined and happily accepted all of it, swallowing down the salty, gooey treat that she had technically earned. It made Blake squirm in excitement, feeling new, perverted heights reached by the twisted and very dominant take on cum swapping.

Back outside again, Yang led Blake down the street on a leash. The faunus didn't crawl or anything--kneeling onto the ground without anything but boots on was rough enough--but the dominance was there. With all the cum on their bodies it made an even more vulgar sight for the leash to be involved, especially when Yang asked, "Would you like to give my kitty some of your milk?" with all the wide-grinning, pun loving insufferability that Yang relished in so much.

Sinking down to her knees, Blake opened her mouth up wide, hands up front like paws as she readied herself in the very feral position of a house cat, something she may have objected to more if she weren't so unbearably horny, and if it didn't find a payoff as Yang jerked off a cock in front of her mouth. Yang gave a nice, quick jerking off to the man who had given a stunned yes to the odd question, and now Blake was happily playing the role of a pet with far more excitement than she could have ever imagined, not caring about the role and how strange it was as she just let everything wash over her, especially the big, gooey load spilling into her mouth, as Yang jerked the cock off and gave just enough shake to it to leave some cum splashing onto her lips for good measure, giving Blake something to lick off as she lapped at the cum and happily swallowed the mouthful of cum down.

Once it was clear what giving Yang's kitty some milk meant, men were much more willing to play along, and Yang was all too happy to give handjob after handjob, maybe not the most exciting thing in the world and certainly not getting her holes nice and stuffed with cock like she craved, but Yang being able to exert dominance over Blake like this was worth all the delays in the world. Some hot, throbbing cocks in her hands certainly helped, of course. It was an effort well worth the chance to really put Blake through something twisted as she savoured the fact that her partner was even more gone than she was. At one point, she had taken the tail butt plug out of Blake's ass and used it to fuck herself with her free hand, just to get something out of this.

Man after man had his cock jerked off right into Blake's mouth, and the cum-crazed faunus happily drank down every drop, her eyes glossing over as pure lust and surrender overwhelmed her. It was a powerful feeling reinforced by just how good it felt. Blake's fall had been a rapid one, and her doubts were gone now, vanished into wisps of smoke and replaced with a fervor that would have made Weiss proud. It was certainly making Yang proud, all things considered.

But being fed cum wasn't going to keep Blake satisfied forever, and Yang wanted to do more than just jerk guys off. The overlapping cries of "Fuck me," and, "Fuck my slutty kitty!" said a lot about the wavelength they both rode, sharing a brief smile with one another before men swarmed Blake.

"Overwhelm her with dicks right now. As many dicks as can fit, come on, I want to see her get the full experience!" Yang cried out happily, dropping the leash and abandoning the entire schtick so that Blake could enjoy what she deserved.

The thrill of once more being groped and manhandled by a swarm of people all at once made Blake shiver and cry out fitfully as men crowded around her. It was overwhelming in the best of ways, as someone slipped underneath her and pulled her down to start riding his cock. She did so eagerly, taking a page of Yang's book and needing to be held still so that someone else could slam into her ass. Another cock shoved its way into her mouth and she happily began to facefuck herself on the throbbing shaft, while her hands reached out to handle two more cocks. Five dicks in total received the royal treatment from Blake, and that was the kind of winding up that she had very desperately needed.

Only a few feet away, Yang was delighted to be whisked off of her feet and impaled on a pair of fat cocks happily pounding her ass and her her pussy senseless. "How are you so tight? groaned the man in her pussy, slamming away at her happily as he pinned her between his and his buddy's bodies, keeping her off her feet through a harsh, rapid double penetration. The signs of her having been publicly fucked for quite some time were apparent and running down her thighs, and yet Yang's pussy still had a nice, firm clench to it, greedily clamped down around the cock pounding away at her. Not that he minded, of course, ravaging her creampied twat happily while he tugged at her nipples, giving a very rough groping to her tits.

Yang didn't even bother responding as she just savoured the feeling of being stuffed with cock. It was a dream come true for the worn down huntress, who had spent too long jerking guys off into Blake's mouth, now able to enjoy something all her own. The pleasures carried her away, and as she looked over at her cock-stuffed friend having the time of her life, Yang knew this had all gone perfectly. There was no hesitation in how she gave herself up to the cocks, bouncing atop them as she clutched the two guys tightly and let them have their way with her, envious of Blake insofar as she would have liked to have the "five course meal" herself, but it was Blake's moment to shine.

For someone who was in completely over her head, Blake did an incredible job at handling the mess of dicks she was dealing with. Her head and her hands picked up all the motion while the guys buried in her ass and pussy were all too happy to take the lead on ravaging those particular holes, letting her focus on where it was needed. Not that there wasn't a good deal of thrusting going on up front, as a pair of balls slapped against her drool covered chin and she was really put to the test in handling the cocks swarming her all at once. She did her best in spite of it, relishing in all the primal excitement that coursed through her as she endured it all. Back and forth she moved, the searing pleasure doing things to her that she had never felt before, and it was all tied together so neatly that she couldn't even be mad that Yang had been so right.

The pounding thrill of getting fucked raw was too much for either girl to handle, with Yang free to howl, while Blake's was a much more muted affair, as they hit their peaks at the same time. Yang was treated to a much needed double creampie as her holes were flooded with spunk at the same time, while Blake found out what it was like to get five cocks off at once, the messy delight of feeling the cum pumped down her throat, into her womb, up her ass, and all over her face and tits from the sides at the same time. It was intoxicating.

Blake slumped down onto the ground, lying on her back as an excited but stumbling Yang collapsed on top of her, climbing backwards onto her partner and burying her face down between her legs. "Do you ever stop?" Blake groaned as she felt Yang's tongue start to mine her freshly fucked cunt for some seed, while cum dripped from Yang's folds in turn. The faunus reached up to grab handfuls of Yang's ass and pull her down to start eating her out as well, the two happily 69ing together to clean the cum out of one another.

As the two partners went at each other more intimately than they had yet, the absolute peak of them surrendering to their attractions to each other amid their endless supply of cock, there was no way the men watching were going to simply keep watching, as guys knelt down on either ends of the eager oral chain. Dicks pushed forward into the pussies of the two eagerly girls, who whined as they continued licking each other, the cocks that parted their pussy lips only providing something else to lick and adore as they kept at each other, gladly settling into more fucking. If anything, the interruption made it even better; torn between their need for dick and their affection for each other, being able to enjoy both at the same time was the best case scenario.

They went far more eagerly at each other as they got fucked, sucking on each others' clits, breaking away to give the cocks in their faces some steady and firm affection too admit it all. This was a special kind of madness for the two huntresses, one more familiar to Yang with her previous exploits while Blake was stumbling through her very first time under the dual pleasures of her teammate and a big, meaty cock at the same time, but urgency and excitement helped push Blake to perform just as hard and just as eagerly, kissing and licking all over her clit, shifting down to lap at the cock fucking her partner senseless, and moaning all the while.

Every once in a while the dicks pulled out of their pussies, only to spend a few seconds brutally facefucking the pretty girls whose adoring mouths were right there, letting Yang and Blake happily choke on the dicks fucking the other, sucking their partner's juices off the shaft before it went right back in. It helped push the tone of their dirty, slutty cock sharing even more, allowed them to both savour the twisting delights of teaming up on the cocks ganging up on them. The more they felt of the insane, twisted treatment, the more neither could control themselves; this was the kind of passionate debauchery that the two had needed to get up to, and the madness of everything crashing down so hotly upon them drove them both mad with desire and need.

Cum leaked from their pussies as they were fucked and not a single drop was wasted, their tongues hungrily at work to lap up all of it as they went above and beyond in their needy push for more, and they knew they had to work fast before more cum was pumped into the hole they were so devoted to cleaning out, thankful for the hard thrusts that helped pull more spunk out for their tongues to enjoy. The entire situation hit a weird sort of peak, the perfect level of decadence and filth to drive both of them screaming over the edge, and both happily took the cocks with them, treated to hot, plentiful creampies that were immediately pounced on by the other's hungry mouths, just as they craved for it to be.  
*****************************  
By the time evening rolled around, Blake and Yang were both absolutely covered in cum, stumbling as they walked bow-legged down the street, slumped against one another for support. Their bodies shivered and they both couldn't help but whine as the steady march back home proved a lot to handle.

"What did you think?" Yang asked, clutching the bag of sex toys, still holding Blake's leash if only out of habit now.

"I think you owe me some new clothes," Blake said, smiling wide as she nuzzled up against Yang's cheek, smearing together the gloopy mess that had been made of their faces. "But other than that, I loved it. Thank you for giving me a push in the right direction. I wouldn't have thought it would feel so good."

"I didn't either at first, but Weiss gave me that same push, and it was amazing. I wanted to share it with my partner, and I'm really glad you liked it." Yang had gone out on a limb to drag her into this, and she felt like it had definitely paid off for the better, so happy with the turn of events that she didn't even throw smug remarks Blake's way about how she'd told her so. "And now, when we get back to my place, we can enjoy one of the best parts of it."

"Does it involve all those other sex toys you whored me out for?"

"It absolutely involves the other sex toys I whored you out for!"


End file.
